


Past Secrets

by Lipstickstainer



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic Stiles, Past secrets, Secrets, Stiles mom, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickstainer/pseuds/Lipstickstainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' could tolerate a lot, he really could, but what he couldn't tolerate what his dad going behind is back and keeping secrets from him, especially when it had something to do with their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles understood secrets. He really did. He understood that there were things you had to keep from people, but this? This was defintely not one of them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stiles snapped, hands balled up in a fist, eyes dead, entire body shaking with anger.

Derek states at him like a deer caught in the headlights and that's exactly what he is at the moment. "You're uh," He swallows, "Your dad asked me to work on your garden. He - He said you'd be at Scott's for the weekend." 

Stiles' snatches the plant out of Derek's hands so quickly he think he might of snatched his hands as well. "Leave," He growls and Derek does. Once he's gone, he looks down at the purple plant, completely lost. It takes him a few minutes to come back to reality. Once he finally does, he decides to make his dad dinner, and not just any dinner, but a very meaty dinner so you can imagine the Sheriff's reaction when he got home. 

"I thought you were gonna be at Scott's," He says easily and it reminds Stiles of why he became Sheriff in the first place.

"I was, but Kiara's family is in town and wanted to met Scott and Melissa is working doubles, so..." 

He hands his dad a plate of meat, who eyes him. "Okay, what did you do? You wouldn't be letting me eat meat if it wasn't bad." Stiles wants to throw the food in his face and scream, but instead, he simply says,

"The meat was just gonna go bad if I left it there." His dad drops it and they eat in silence till their almost done and Stiles cracks. He tried, he really did. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" He throws his fork onto his plate and his dad raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me!" He growls, "Are you out of your goddamn mind? Did you not think I'd notice? When were you planning on telling me and how long have you been thinking about this?" His dad doesn't need to ask because he knows and Stiles lip twitches. 

"Look son, I just thought -"

"No! You weren't thinking! This is unbelievable. I'm spending the night at Peter's." He leaves before he can protest, and leaves his phone of the dinning room table. 

When he shows up at Peter's, he doesn't even bother knocking, he just grabs the key that's hidden and unlocks the door. "Well hello to you too," Peter greets from the couch where he was reading a book. The good thing about Peter is that besides all his power hunger shit, him and Stiles have a deep understanding of each other so he doesn't say anything when Stiles goes straight to the guest room with his bag in his hands. 

Man hour later, Peter comes in with a mug full of chocolate milk because he knows Stiles' like that. Coffee will only cause an anxiety attack. "What's wrong?" 

"My dad asked Derek to come over and help with the garden without telling me." Peter is the only one - besides Scott - who knows. 

"Do you want me to talk to my nephew?" He signs. 

"Just tell him not to do it. Don't - don't mention the..."

"I gottaCha," Peter says lightly before he leaves the room and Stiles counts his blessing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is there when Derek shows up at Peter's house. He's in the kitchen, searching for something to eat when he hears the door open. He pauses for a second, but then remembers he's scent is protected so Derek won't know he's here. Another gift from Peter a few months ago. The best thing about Peter, Stiles thinks, is he doesn't ask questions. 

"Why did you call me here, Peter?" Derek's voice sounds irritated and Stiles wonders how long it'll take him to forgive Peter. He understands that he was the one who killed Laura, but Derek's come a long way. 

"I need you to tell the Sheriff you can't work on the garden." Peter's voice is strong, on the fence. He's standing his ground, "You will tell him you cannot do that to Stiles. Or I'll kill you, bring you back and kill you again." 

There's growling and Stiles knows it's from Derek, "How do you know about that?" 

"Stiles stopped by earlier, told me what you were doing and asked me to talk to you." 

"Stiles came to you? Why? What do you know that I don't?" 

"That's not my secret to tell." After a minute, he adds: "It's not Scott's secret either." Stiles knows why he did that, he's tempting Derek. He feels like he should step out the kitchen, but then Derek speaks up, 

"I don't understand what's the big deal about some stupid ass ga-" He doesn't finish his sentence cause there's a loud bang and Stiles is betting Peter attacked him.

"It's not some stupid ass garden and if you touch it again, I'll fucking kill you, do you understand me?" 

He doesn't hear Derek respond, but he hears the door open and close. He waits a few seconds before stepping outside, again. "Thank you," His voice is soft, wounded. 

"Have you told Scott?" 

"No. If Derek knows better, he won't ask. If he does, Scott will handle it." 

Peter nods and notices the bread in Stiles' hands, "Come on, I'll cook some actual dinner." 

 

-

 

Derek does ask, because of course he does. 

Theyre at a pack meeting, everyones getting ready to watch a movie when Derek pulls Scott to the side and asks him. Stiles' wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the fact that Scott went full Alpha mood, snarling and all. Everyone jumps up, looking at the two. 

Scott then slams Derek against the wall, making Kira jump. Sometimes Stiles' forget Scott can do actual damage. "if you ever go near that garden again, I'll fucking burn you, do you understand?" Everyone gasps, it was a low blow but Stiles understand. "Stay the hell away from there!" Scott lets go of Derek's throat, grabs his coat and looks at Stiles. "Let's go," He doesn't dven say goodbye to Kira. 

When they get in the car, Stiles asks what everyone is saying. "Kira is shaking. I think I scared her. Lydia asked what the fuck was going on, Isaac asked if it was some kind of joke, Alison stayed quiet, Malia asked Derek if he fucked up big time, Liam & Mason said they should drop it." He let's Scott drive because his hands are shaking. They don't go home, though. They go to their dinner, just outside of Beacon Hills, they're secret spot. 

They laugh about things, pretend they're two complete different people, humans and happy. The waitress says they're the cutest couple she's ever seen and Scott beams like she just handed him the moon. 

They don't talk about it, though. They never do. When he gets home, he avoids his dad. It's weird. He's use to his dad being mad at him, but he's not use to being mad at his dad. 

He pulls out a journal from under his bed and opens it up to the third page. A small lavader rises in front of his face, it's still perfectly healthy. "I miss you, mom." His voice is low, raw, pure. The plant grows a few centimeters, and he smiles to hisself. "I don't why dad would try to do that to you, to me - to all of us. I'm sorry." 

The lavander falls back onto the page and he closes it quietly, placing it back to where it was before. 

The closet door opens, scaring him. It's Derek. "Your dad told me," He says softly, like he's scared he'll break Stiles. That's the thing about secrets, they're secrets for a reason. His dad didn't have the right. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

Stiles' blood boils with anger, so much anger that he doesn't realize the house is shaking. His dad burst through the door, "Stiles', Stiles' calm down, okay? You gotta calm down. What - what was that thing your mom always said? _"Nie możesz pozwolić człowiekowi wilkiem podjąć się, dziecko." (You can't let the wolf take the man away, baby.)_

Dere has no clue what john just said, but he knows it gets Stiles to stop. "Get the fuck out," Stiles snaps. "And if you say anything to anyone," He does this laugh, and it scares Derek, because there's so much darkness behind it, darker than Kate's laugh. "Scott and Peter's threat will seem like a fucking day dream." He leaves, nevertheless, foot in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek calls a pack meeting, where he tells everyone against his right mind. 

He tells everyone that Stiles is magic and Peter and Scott are growling at Derek. Lydia does that damn smirk of hers and says, "I knew it." Ams Stiles just  _snaps._

The next thing they know, they're all in the air, expect for Peter and Scott, being choked. "This isn't some silly fucking thing," He tightens their grips and looks over to Derek. "I fucking told you to keep your mouth shut." He lets go of everyone else, who drop on the floor, gasping for air. His magic brings Derek to him, and he places his hand on Derek's neck. Derek didn't know Stiles was that strong. 

It's Peter, of all people who get Stiles to snap back to reality. "You're not a murder," Is all he says and Stiles lets Derek go. 

"It wasn't your secret to tell. I fucking told you, it wasn't your secret to tell." He turns around to the rest of the pack who's looking at him in horror and normally he'd feel sorry, but right now he doesn't care. "i want all of you to leave. Now." They do, quickly. 

Once they're all gone, Derek finally speaks. "Your dad didn't tell me the whole story Stiles - He just said you were magic. He didn't say you were that magic." 

"That's because he shouldn't have said anything at all!" Something in Stiles just breaks and he knows what it is. He's kept it in for so long that he thought if he could just ignore it, it'd go away but it hasn't. 10 years later and it hurts just as much. "It killed my mom," His voice cracks and Derek catches him before he can collapse to the ground. "It - it took her soul, her mind and it, it killed her Derek. I, I don't want it. I don't want any of it. I hate the super natural. I just want to be human." 

And after all this time, Derek  _finally_ gets it. He gets why Stiles said no to the bite. Why the damn demon possessed him. Why he refused any of Deaton's training. Why he left Malia. Why he helps the pack but stays away from anything supernatural. 

He makes Stiles stay at the loft for the next week and talk about it. He tells him it's not good to keep it all in, but Stiles has a price. There's always a price with Stiles. He makes Derek talk about his family, and he does. 

After the week, everyone acts like Stiles is just a human, but they keep his distance. Derek doesn't blame them. He gets it, he really does. 

 

-

 

Stiles uses magic again, a month after he told everything to save Isaac's life. A hunter stabbed Isaac in the heart with an arrow full of wolve's bane. The whole pack howas, expect for Stiles, who uses his magic. Isaac tries to thand him but Stiles doesn't let him. 

They don't talk about it, not in front of Stiles, Scott or Peter. Those three are still on the fence about it. 

Lydia, Danny, Jackson, Kira, Boyd, Alison and Erica all go away for college. 

Derek finds him self getting closer to Stiles than he did when he was in Beacon Hills. Stiles doesn't come home for Thanksgiving break, but everyone else does. The sheriff spends it with the pack. No one mentions anything. They do that a lot when it involves Stiles, he's noticed. 

Derek does however learn a lot about stiles. 

His favorite band is All Time Low. His favorite color is maroon. He says it was the color of his mothers magic, before it turned her. His favorite movie is some polish movie he use to watch as a kid with his mom when his dad worked late shifts. 

Meh also learns that Stiles doesn't talk as much when no one else is around. They Skype a lot, and he notices that Stiles is more relaxed when he's alone. He starts to think that maybe it's not just ADHD a that makes Stiles the way he gets around people, loud, hyperactive, but maybe it's anxiety as well. 

Derek thinks, that maybe for the first time, he really see's Stiles' soul and he wonders if Stiles can see his, but he doesn't ask. 


End file.
